A database application program can include tools for building a layout. The layout can be an arrangement of display fields representing how information is organized and presented. The display fields can be configured to present static or dynamic data including, for example, values, objects, or images. The layout can then be used to format data stored in, or referenced by, a database for presentation to a user. Typically, a display field is a rectangle. Some conventional database application programs provide options to configure display fields to have either four rounded corners or four angled corners to satisfy requirements from users having different aesthetic tastes.